Learning To Accept Him
by Cece
Summary: Sequel to 'Revealing Myself'! Aya is having a hard time getting Ken to become intimate with him, because he's so new to gay relationships. AyaKen, YojiOmi - Incomplete
1. Ran Vs The Mean Ol' Soccer Game

Disclaimer:  
  
My name is Takehito Koyasu, and I had decided to give Cece ownership of the Weiss Kreuz character, Hidaka Ken.  
  
Ken: *taps my shoulder* Cece, wake up!  
  
Cece: H-Hm?  
  
Ken: You were dreaming, again.  
  
Cece: Damnit!  
  
Author's Notes: This is the sequel to 'Revealing Myself', so if you haven't read that fic yet, I suggest you do so before you start on this one. There may be suggestions or comments in this story that refer to that fic.  
  
I hope you enjoy! Reviews/comments are much appreciated!  
  
The setting/character descriptions are based on the manga, 'An Assassin And White Shaman.' So, for those of you who haven't read it, here are a couple of things that are different from the anime:  
  
- Yoji's a brunette, not a blonde  
  
- Ken has brown eyes, not blue/green  
  
- each of the boys have their own apartment; Yoji and Omi on one floor, Ken and Aya on top of them  
  
Warnings: Rated for offensive language, and shounen-ai content. Pairings include AyaKen and YojiOmi.  
  
Author's Notes: No, you're not seeing things. Cece has finally gotten her lazy mind out of the gutter and forced herself into writing 'Learning To Accept Him'. I'm hope you enjoy!  
  
***  
  
'Thank You's: Ten thousand hugs and kisses (from the bishounen of your choice!) to the following people...  
  
Jin, Lola, Kamara, Ayako, LittleIsa, Teteiyus, tearlesereph, Gemini, Joanna, usagimc, gundamesca, MooMooMilk, Whisper Reilman, aki, chibi koneko, Sardius, Dinara, Coppelia, Moku, sio, Princess Videl, Kia, Lii, fei, schu-chan, marusipial, Thespian Soldier, and gal!  
  
Also, a hundred thousand -more- hugs and kisses (from the bishounen of your choice!) to those who had taken the time to e-mail me. I'm sorry I don't have your names at the moment, since I deleted all your e-mails. But I hope my responses to your messages showed how much I appreciate your comments.  
  
This chapter is for you, everyone!  
  
***  
  
Learn To Accept Him:  
  
Chapter One: Ran Vs. The Mean Ol' Soccer Game  
  
Aya's Point-Of-View:  
  
"Hey, Aya!" I turn my head slightly, to the source of that familiar voice.  
  
"Yes?" I respond.  
  
My Ken -- yes, -my- Ken -- smiles at me, with a soccer ball held under his arm. His hair is strewn about his face and I can see traces of dried mud splattered on his bronzed skin. Evidently, he just returned from coaching his little soccer kids.  
  
"You wanna do somethin' tonight?" he asks me, still grinning with that wonderful mouth of his.  
  
My mouth forms a tiny smile. They are only reserved for him.  
  
"Sure." I tell him, turning back to the flower arrangement I am currently preparing. I decide to start listing the many different things we can do, tonight.  
  
Make out.  
  
Watch a movie.  
  
Make out.  
  
Make fun of bad sitcoms.  
  
Make out.  
  
Read quietly.  
  
Make out.  
  
Cuddle.  
  
Make out.  
  
Have sex.  
  
Too bad that last suggestion isn't an option, at the moment. I'm pathetic, I know. But I have an excuse. Eight months. Eight -friggin'- months since that fateful day in the storage room. Eight -friggin'- months and my boyfriend is still a virgin.  
  
"Hey Aya..." Said virgin's body is suddenly pressed up against my back. I gulp, hoping the dent in my jeans won't be noticed.  
  
"What is it?" I ask gruffly, trying my hardest to concentrate on the flowers before me.  
  
His toned arms wrap around my waist, and I feel my behind pressed against his stomach. Oh God... This feeling...  
  
He must want something.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask, flatly. I can almost see the pout forming on my lover's lips. If it wasn't nearly five o'clock on a Saturday afternoon, I would spin myself around and ravage those tempting lips of his. He doesn't understand what he does to me... All of these innocent gestures...  
  
Better not to think about them.  
  
"Aya..." he whines. "There's a soccer game tonight and I really wanna watch it...!" I sigh. Of course it's a soccer game. What else could he be asking for?  
  
I roll my eyes. "If you wanted to watch soccer, then why did you ask me to do something with you, tonight?"  
  
Silence answers my question, and I don't bother turning around. This kind of thing usually means he wants me to do something for him that he has never asked me to do before.  
  
Finally, he responds. "I want you to watch it with me..." he asks, quietly.  
  
I suppress the urge to groan. Soccer. Oh how I have learned to despise that game so much. It has always interrupted me during the worst times. For example...  
  
***  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I rented this movie --"  
  
"What the -hell- is that? He kicked the fuckin' ball several miles away from the friggin' goal!"  
  
"But, Ken... I have this mov --"  
  
"The goal is -that- way, ya idiot!"  
  
***  
  
'Bounce!' 'Bounce!'  
  
"What are you doing?" I ask, staring at the unusual scene I have encountered.  
  
Ken continues to bounce his beloved soccer ball, one knee at a time. "Practicin'."  
  
"For what?" I ask in an annoyed voice.  
  
He simply shrugs, seemingly enraptured by the sight of his bouncing ball.  
  
"We're suppose to go to dinner." I remind him.  
  
"Just a few more."  
  
"Done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Done yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
***  
  
I wrap my pale arms around his lean body, as I ground my lips into his. I faintly hear him moan. Slowly, I trail my lips across his soft cheek, leading them to his exposed neck. Once I reach my destination, I start sucking like there is no tomorrow.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
My eyes widen at the exclamation. I feel his body squirming beneath mine, trying to get away.  
  
"Wh-What?" I ask in a panick stricken voice, as I raise my upper body away from him.  
  
Ken scrambles away from the bed. "I forgot about the Brazil Vs. Germany game!"  
  
***  
  
Those were only three of many incidents that caused my Ken to leave me in favour of soccer. -Soccer-. I hate that word.  
  
But, at the moment, my better half is looking at me with those puppy-dog eyes. He knows I can't resist.  
  
"Fine." I tell him, narrowing my eyes at his beautiful form.  
  
He grins like a maniac. How I would love to wipe that smile off his face with my lips. With this in mind, I decide to do so.  
  
Wrapping my arms around his sweaty body -- sweaty... Oh God -- I descend my lips onto his soft ones. I can vaguely hear the soft 'bounce' of the forgotten soccer ball, as the brunette's arms wrap around my neck.  
  
"Aya..." he whispers, through our heated kisses.  
  
My lips travel past his chin and onto his neck. There, I start feasting. My hands seem to lead lives of their own as they gently lift the hem of Ken's shirt up. I can hear him moan out an appreciative sound, when my hands lightly graze over his skin.  
  
"A-Aya..." he whimpers, gently pushing my shoulders back.  
  
I breath in his familiar scent. "What?" I ask, exasperately.  
  
"I-I..." he stutters. You would think that by this time, I would have gotten rid of his stammering problem.  
  
I step back, slightly, to look into his brown eyes. "Yes?" I prompt.  
  
He gestures behind me. I turn around to face a small group of children, staring up at me with curious eyes.  
  
Even I can't fight the blush that spreads across my cheeks.  
  
"I-I guess... They got fed up with waiting for me..." Ken chuckles, good- naturedly, though his blush is in full bloom.  
  
I grunt out a response, and leave the baby-sitter to his young, soccer- loving charges.  
  
Walking past a few rows of flowers, I hear some noises and voices suspiciously familiar to the ones Ken and I were making just a moment ago.  
  
"Y-Yoji-kun..." a soft voice breathes out. I sneak a peak around the corner, to the small hallway that leads to a number of doors.  
  
I am faced with Yoji's back which is, surprisingly, not bared for the whole world to see. Glaring at the two figures happily satisfying their hormones, I shove the older man roughly.  
  
"H-Hey!" he cries out, indignantly.  
  
"Get back to work." I growl. And with that, I spin around and walk back to my place behind the flower arrangement.  
  
  
  
...To Be Continued.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: So... How was that? I hope everyone is happy with how this came out. I also apologize to those who have been looking forward to this for a long time. But, it's here now!  
  
[Ran and Ken are cuddling on the couch]  
  
Ken: Mm... What did Cece want us to do...?  
  
Ran: *sucking on Ken's neck* Mm... I'unno...  
  
Cece: *glares* These two... Can't rely on 'em for -anything- when they're together...  
  
Omi: *sweet smile* Please review/comment! Cece would be very happy if you do so!  
  
Cece: *huggles the cute, l'il blondie* 


	2. You Wanna Do What?

Disclaimer:  
  
My name is Takehito Koyasu, and I had decided to give Cece ownership of the Weiss Kreuz character, Hidaka Ken.  
  
Ken: *taps my shoulder* Cece, wake up!  
  
Cece: H-Hm?  
  
Ken: You were dreaming, again.  
  
Cece: Damnit!  
  
Author's Notes: This is the sequel to 'Revealing Myself', so if you haven't read that fic yet, I suggest you do so before you start on this one. There may be suggestions or comments in this story that refer to that fic.  
  
I hope you enjoy! Reviews/comments are much appreciated!  
  
The setting/character descriptions are based on the manga, 'An Assassin And White Shaman.' So, for those of you who haven't read it, here are a couple of things that are different from the anime:  
  
- Yoji's a brunette, not a blonde  
  
- Ken has brown eyes, not blue/green  
  
- each of the boys have their own apartment; Yoji and Omi on one floor, Ken and Aya on top of them  
  
Warnings: Rated for offensive language, and shounen-ai content. Pairings include AyaKen and YojiOmi.  
  
Author's Notes: No, you're not seeing things. Cece has finally gotten her lazy mind out of the gutter and forced herself into writing 'Learning To Accept Him'. I'm hope you enjoy!  
  
***  
  
'Thank You's: And more thanks goes out to the following people...  
  
Jin, Teteiyus, tearlesereph, LittleIsa, chibi koneko, Midori Natari Himura, Sardius, Lola, Coppelia, lise, Ayako, gundamesca, Triste, MooMOoMilk, Moku, Krystal Clear, Joanna, Whisper Reilman, sio, Moonraven, fei, Andariel, Rurouni Valeria, Seph Lorraine  
  
***  
  
Learn To Accept Him:  
  
Chapter Two: You Wanna Do 'What'?  
  
Ken's Point-Of-View:  
  
The soccer game ended nearly an hour ago and yet we are still curled up together on the warm and comfy couch, listening to nothing but our steady breathing. His arm is wrapped possessively around my waist as my head is tucked under his chin. It is moments like these I love to savour. It becomes so easy to simply forget about everything around us, including our troubled lives.  
  
However, moments like these are always, and I mean -always-, interrupted. Not to mention, they bring my wandering mind back to reality.  
  
The redhead beside me shoves at my shoulder lightly, hoping to arouse me from whatever cloud I was on.  
  
"Hm?" I ask, lifting myself up and stretching my arms above my head.  
  
His arm is still wound about my waist. "It's getting late." he states, softly.  
  
I sigh. I don't want to get up from my position. Aya's just too comfy.  
  
Deciding to poke some fun at him, I tell him so. He responds with a small snort. "My body shouldn't be used as a couch."  
  
I grin. "Nah... More like a cushion." I tell him, emphasizing the point by snuggling my head against his warm chest. His large, pale hand brushes my brown hair away from my eyes, resting them on the back of my head. His body relaxes, once more. We stay in this position for another ten minutes or so before my boyfriend breaks the silence, again.  
  
"Let's go to bed."  
  
I squeeze my eyes shut, in protest. "No." I saw, firmly.  
  
He sends me another shove, yet I don't give in. Finally fed up with my rebellious nature, he wraps his arms around my body and lifts me off the couch. I grumble into his sweater about the lack of warmth this action brings me. He only chuckles lightly in response.  
  
Deciding that neither of us needs our pajamas tonight, to sleep, Aya proceeds to set me down on our bed. Yes, it's our bed now. Not two weeks after we got together, I decided to move into his apartment. I -did- suggest that we live in my room, but for some reason, Aya cannot stand the sight of dirty clothes and misplaced items strewn about the room in an unorderly fashion.  
  
However, living with my obsessive compulsive leader has taught me many things. He has rules. -Many- rules. You don't understand how much suffering I had to endure for the first couple of weeks in his apartment! I had to... God, I can't even say it! I had to... -Clean- up after -myself-! Oh, how horrific an experience it was to constantly fold my clothes, wash the dishes, wipe the tables... The list goes on and on.  
  
Alright, alright. So I exaggerated a -little- but, seriously, does he really have to be so... Clean? It's not as if we're constantly expecting a visitor! The only other people who step foot in our home is Omi and Yoji, and even they're too wound up in their own personal relationship to give a shit about our apartment.  
  
I eventually got use to his routine. Leave a mess, clean it. See a mess, yell at the person who caused it. Are you wondering how many times -I- get scolded per day? Last time I counted, it was about two times. But that's a great improvement compared to the first few weeks of living with him! He had yelled at me about six times a day. I'm getting better at this whole cleaning thing, even though he doesn't admit it.  
  
Aya and I resume our cuddling position, on his bed. This is another part of our lives that had suddenly became routine. There is never a night where we're not holding one another. That is, unless we get into a big argument over something trivial or we accept a mission that takes up our whole night.  
  
I move around a little until my head is upon is chest. I love listening to the dull beating of his heart, since it lulls me to sleep. It's just the knowledge that he's here, alive and well, that keeps me at peace.  
  
Did I mention that another part of our nightly routine is to also have a good make out session? This is what Aya proceeds to do as he lifts my chin up, gently, to stare into my eyes before descending his head. His lips touch mine and I willingly part my own to allow his tongue to further explore his territory.  
  
He rolls our bodies over so he can be on top. I have no problem with this. After all, I'm not the experienced one. I'm still learning.  
  
Aya continues to ground his mouth into mind as his tongue roams about my mouth, scraping against my gums and my teeth. As disgusting as this sounds, it's probably the most erotic thing I've ever experienced in my life.  
  
However, I prove myself wrong when I feel his warm hands lift up the hem of my T-shirt. His hands proceed to rub against my heated skin, sending me shivers down my spine. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I return his kisses as fervently. My fingers tangle themselves through his silky red hair as our tongues dance together with desire. I hear him moan out my name as he trails his lips across my cheek. When his wet tongue lashes out to meet the rim of my ear, I groan in response.  
  
"Aya..." I breath out. I feel like I'm unable to control my longing. It's as if there's something missing and we need to proceed with our actions to finally demand our release.  
  
His lips claim mine once more as his hands continue to roam my back. Lower and lower they go, until they reach my pants. I am startled, to say the least, when he begins to fumble with the button and zipper of my jeans. What the hell...?  
  
"A-Aya?" I question, nervously.  
  
"Ken..." he moans, when he successfully unbuttons my jeans. He continues to lap at my collar bone when I turn my head away from his desperate lips. This is getting a little weird...  
  
"Aya..." I begin, shrugging his frantic arms away from my body. "S- Stop..."  
  
Unforunately, my protests are unheard admist my boyfriend's rapid breathing. When I feel a large hand cup my buttocks, my eyes widen enormously before I bring my arms to his chest and shove him away harshly. Startled from the sudden loss of my body, Aya tries to focus his eyes on my heaving chest.  
  
"K-Ken...?" he asks in confusion. I watch as his deep, amethyst eyes trail down the length of my body towards my open pants. He then settles himself on his heels before staring at me in the eye, which can be very unnerving. "You don't want this?" he questions, narrowing his eyes at me. I can't help but gulp.  
  
"N-N-Not yet..." I respond, nervously. Then, I frown in return. Didn't he say he would wait for me? Didn't he accept the fact that I'm just not ready? "You said you would wait!" I exclaim, accusingly.  
  
"It's been eight months!" he shoots back, angrily. Whoa... Eight months? Already?  
  
"Already?" I ask, eagerly. This has been my longest relationship, yet! I'm so happy that nothing was able to get in between our relationship --  
  
"Ken!" Aya exclaims, breaking me out of my short reverie.  
  
Startled, I look up at him and smile sheepishly. "Sorry..." I say.  
  
He glares at me. I guess his hormones are finally kicking in. Or maybe he has just been holding them off for me. One more look into his eyes tell me that it's the latter. "So..." I begin. "You... Want to..." Even without saying the word, simply -implying- it brings a deep blush to my cheeks.  
  
"Yes!" he exclaims in exasperation. I gulp. This is completely uncalled for. However, he seems so eager to...  
  
"I...I..." What am I going to say to him? Refuse again? Or should I just go with it? It's only... You know... -That- after all.  
  
Realizing that I won't be answering anytime soon, Aya decides to leave. Again, I am startled by his sudden course of action. Where the hell is he going, now? It's past midnight!  
  
"A-Aya...?" I ask, timidly. His stiff shoulders indicate what kind of mood he's in. When he's happy, his shoulders are completely relaxed. When he's angry, his shoulders are completely stiff. When he's furious, his shoulders tremble slightly.  
  
All I have to say is, thank God his shoulders aren't trembling.  
  
"Aya?" I call for him again, tentatively. He's rummaging through the closet, looking for his jacket no doubt.  
  
I heave a sigh. Why does he have to do this? It's no big deal! Can't he wait just a little bit longer?  
  
"Aya, come on!" I exclaim in frustration. "It's not like we -have- to do this!"  
  
He sends me a glare. "No," he responds, coldly. "We -don't- have to do this."  
  
I quirk my brow. Okay, then... He just sent me into a pit of confusion. "Well, then. What the hell's wrong?" I exclaim, angrily.  
  
Turning his back towards me, he stalks off with his jacket on. So he's just going to leave it at that? No answer? No apologies? No nothing?  
  
As the door closes, I can't help but narrow my eyes, furiously, at the wooden entrance. Looking around myself, I grab the nearest pillow and throw it at the door for good measure.  
  
Hah! Take that!  
  
  
  
...To Be Continued.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Again, I apologize for the amount of time it took for me to update this story. I'll use the same excuse I've been using for the other stories I've been apologizing for: school. Blame school!  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well. I wasn't sure about what I should write, just that I should write -something-!  
  
Whee!! Guess what! I got my own -blog-! Yay! Hehe, I don't know why I'm so excited about it. I guess it's because now I'm able to vent out my frustration without hurting anyone. If anyone would like to know what the hell's going on in my screwed up little mind, visit http://ceceswish.deep- ice.com.  
  
Now, please review/comment! 


	3. Yucky, Mushy Stuff

Disclaimer:  
  
My name is Takehito Koyasu, and I had decided to give Cece ownership of the Weiss Kreuz character, Hidaka Ken.  
  
Ken: *taps my shoulder* Cece, wake up!  
  
Cece: H-Hm?  
  
Ken: You were dreaming, again.  
  
Cece: Damnit!  
  
Author's Notes: Here's the sequel to "Revealing Myself". I hope you enjoy! Reviews/comments are much appreciated!  
  
Warnings: Rated for offensive language, and shounen-ai content. Pairings include AyaKen and YojiOmi.  
  
***  
  
'Thank You's: Eep! I feel so bad for not having this next chapter up sooner! Thanks goes out to all of these wonderful people... tearlesereph, Ayako, Jin, Whisper Reilman, chibi koneko, Teteiyus, Carter Tachikawa, Silvia, Moonraven, Lola, White Rose, Kyri, Joanna, fei, olivia- yuymaxwell, Kia, LittleIsa, Moku, Alz, Akiko-Yuy, Wil1dfire, Ishida Kat, Tortie-chu, Rurouni Valeria, Midori Natari Himura, maggs, Solaria, Miss vampire, WhiteBitch, ShadowSilence, Koloko, futagoakuma-tenshi01 (x2), Denisse (x2), schu-chan, and BattleAngel (I think??).  
  
***  
  
Learning To Accept Him:  
  
Chapter Three: Yucky, Mushy Stuff  
  
Aya's Point-Of-View:  
  
It is just another day in the 'Kitty In The House' Flower Shop, as I diligently prepare yet another flower arrangement for the bippy, Catholic School girl who was trying to capture my attention, earlier that afternoon. However, everything seems especially nice today; the sun is shining, my co- workers are taking care of the shop without being scolded, and the usual hoard of females drooling on our polished windows has shrunken considerably due to one reason or another. The shop is quiet; no squealing girls, no bickering among the workers. Everything is as it should be.  
  
Of course, perfect days like these always have to be interrupted.  
  
Ping! Something is thrown at the back of my head. Keeping my temper in check, I choose to ignore whoever threw it. I really don't want to interrupt this peace.  
  
Ping! I can feel my anger begin to react to this immature behaviour. Who the hell is doing that?  
  
Ping! Ping! Slamming my fist down onto the arrangement table, I spin around to face my attacker, anger etched all over my face.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demand with a growl, not at all suprised to see who the guilty party is.  
  
Said boy 'hmph's and tosses his head to the side, ridding his eyes of his obstructing chocolate-coloured bangs. His beautifully tanned hand reaches for more tissue paper. I watch, glowering at his handsome face, as he rips off a piece of tissue paper, scrunches it up into a little tiny ball, and proceeds to fling it at me with a rubber band wound between his two fingers.  
  
This last one hits me right in between the eyes, my right one twitching repeatedly in anger. I take a deep breath before asking calmly once more, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What the hell do you think?" he snaps, reaching for more tissue paper.  
  
A man can only take so much. With rage burning in my deep amethyst eyes, I stride over to where the other florist is to reach for his wrist. Ken steps back, probably a bit frightened at my actions, but lifts his head with a dignified huff. My eyes take in his usual disheveled appearance, slowly, roaming my eyes over his beautifully formed limbs and body, and making sure his nerves are a total wreck by now. After staring at his Adam's Apple, bobbing up and down when he clears his throat nervously, I look into the depths of his brown eyes, deliberately avoiding those tempting, pouting lips.  
  
I can almost feel him shake as I slowly lift my pale hand towards his, helping him unclasp his wringing fingers and bringing it to the front for me to see. He is still clutching a ripped piece of pink tissue paper, as if his life depended on this one piece of decoration. Unwrapping his fingers from it, I lift it away to throw it on the ground, making a show of grinding it beneath my polished shoe. Without giving him another glance, I spin around to return to the flower arrangement I was working on.  
  
"Aya!" he exclaims, in surprise after a moment. "Will you stop that?"  
  
I turn towards him, narrowing my eyes in confusion. "Stop what? You started it." Yeah, yeah. I know that wasn't the most mature of answers nor was it an Aya-like answer. But it's true. Who told him to start throwing balled up tissue paper at me?  
  
The other part of the shop seems unusually quite at the moment, but I pay it no heed to my other two co-workers. At the moment, I am faced with a whining and pouting Ken. This relationship takes way too much out of me.  
  
"I mean," Ken stresses, rolling his eyes as if I don't understand a thing. "Will you stop ignoring me? You've been avoiding me all morning!"  
  
I narrow my eyes at him again, turning back to my arrangement and making sure he doesn't see the confusion on my face. "I haven't been avoiding you."  
  
Ken huffs in exasperation. "See? You're doing it again!" I hear the sound of squeaking and stomping sneakers heading my way. When he reaches me, he cautiously places a hand on my upper left arm. "Stop ignoring me," he demands, haughtly.  
  
"I'm not ignoring you, Ken," I respond, grabbing a roll of ribbon and turning towards him.  
  
"You were before."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"You were, too."  
  
"I was n -- I'm not having this argument!" I exclaim, throwing the ribbon back into the basket and striding away from my headache-inducing boyfriend.  
  
"Aya," Ken calls after me. After a moment, I hear his footsteps follow mine. "Aya? Where're you goin'?"  
  
I leave the back of the shop without holding the door open for him and I ascend the stairs two steps at a time.  
  
"Aya! Where the hell do you think you're going?"  
  
Away from you, I want to say. But I keep my mouth shut. Why the hell does he always have to get in the way of my life?  
  
"Aya!" he continues to shout, scrambling up the steps after me. I finally reach the door of my apartment, opening it swiftly without having to unlock it. Ken forgot to lock the door this morning, again.  
  
Taking off my shoes, I step onto the soft, well-kept carpet and head towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. You know those times when you're just so frustrated and you have no idea what to do? I get those all the time, nowadays, and I usually just resort to food. But for some reason, I haven't gained a pound. It comes with being a night-time assassin.  
  
The entrance to my apartment bangs open just as I step onto the tiled floor of the kitchen. "Aya!" I hear the prompted screech. I would have jumped if I wasn't so used to it. Ignoring his call, I proceed to rummage through the cabinets for something quick to munch on, until something catches my attention. Narrowing my eyes, I turn my head towards the toaster-oven on the counter and let out a string of curses.  
  
Running towards it, I pull out its electric cord hastily before grabbing an oven mitt and opening the toaster-oven's door carefully. Smoke immediately fills my line of vision and I have to turn away, coughing, and waving away the smoke. "Shit," I mutter, as two pieces of black clumps lying in the centre of the tray become visible.  
  
"Oops," Ken squeaks from behind me. My narrowed eyes turn towards him, angrily. "Er... Sorry?"  
  
I can only stare at him. There are times when he is the centre of the universe and the only person in my life I can think of. There are also times when I can't stand him and I wonder how he could have survived this long. This is one of those times.  
  
"Sorry?" I repeat, growling slightly. "You're -sorry-? Ken, you left the fuckin' oven on!"  
  
"I know, I know! I can see that!" he exclaims, crossing his arms protectively over his chest.  
  
I keep my narrowed eyes on his nervous figure. "Ken, you just left the apartment -- without locking the door, might I add -- when the toaster-oven was -on-!"  
  
"Aya, I --"  
  
"If I didn't come up here, you know what could've happened?"  
  
"I know, Aya, I --"  
  
"There could've been a fire in the kitchen which would have burned this whole apartment down! The fire would have strayed to -your- apartment, then down to Yoji and Omi's, and even to the -Koneko- where we were working! You could've killed us all!"  
  
Ken was looking at me, pleadingly, trying to calm me down. "I'm sorry, Aya, I'm really, really sor --"  
  
I turn away from him to take the tray out of the oven and dump it in the nearby sink. "You're always sorry, Ken, but you never seem to learn. I swear, this must've been the stupidest thing you've ever done."  
  
"Th-That's not true... Remember that time I was making ramen and I had left the stove on and forgotten about it while I was taking a shower, and the fire alarm went off, and the firemen came and they had a hard time getting in 'cause I was still in the shower and --"  
  
I cut him off with another sharp jab of words. "I know, I know. I remember now Ken, thanks for the trip down Memory Lane." Silence meets my cruel comment as I continue to scrub at the nearly black tray. The two clumps of whatever Ken had wanted to eat was now in a goopy pile on the counter beside me.  
  
The last thing I was expecting was the sound of retreating footsteps behind me. Even when the door to the apartment had slammed shut, I didn't turn around. I just kept on scrubbing.  
  
***  
  
It is nearly midnight and he still hasn't come home yet. Despite everything Ken has done, I can't help but feel that I was in the wrong earlier this afternoon when I scolded him for his absent-mindedness. I mean, it's true. It wasn't as if things like that hadn't happened before. Plenty of times, actually. But Ken has never reacted this way to any of the other times I had scolded him. Why is this time so different?  
  
Laying on my bed with my right arm wrapped securely around a chunk of my blanket -- makeshift Ken, I guess -- and my eyes looking out into the night, illuminated by the healthy glow of the moon, I faintly hear the sudden rattle of the door. Holding my breath, I hear the familiar not-so graceful footsteps stomping into the apartment and towards the bedroom. My whole body is facing the window so I can't watch as my boyfriend creaks open the door, allowing a small sliver of light into the room. The closet door opens, and I assume he is changing into his boxers, preparing for a good night's rest.  
  
However, he doesn't walk over and climb into the bed beside me. Instead, I hear his soft footsteps walk back towards the door, shutting it behind him and flicking off the light outside. After a couple of moments of stunned silence, I turn my head towards the door. Maybe he went to get a quick snack or something? I decide to keep my body facing the door as I wait for him to come back. I really don't know what to say to him, though. Do I apologize? But, I had the right to be angry. Do I kiss him goodnight and act as if nothing had happened? There might still be some tension if we don't resolve this. But what's there to resolve? Ken just needs to be more responsible and pay attention to what he's doing. Then maybe I wouldn't always be so angry at him.  
  
The clock beside my bed ticks softly as the seconds goes by. I strain my ears for any sign of what Ken is doing but all I am given is silence. Seconds turn into minutes, and minutes would have turned into hours if my patience hadn't run out. He has been out there for nearly an hour already and I don't think he will be coming back tonight.  
  
Throwing off my blanket, I slip my bare feet into my slippers and pad softly towards the door. I open it slowly, silently, and peer out into the darkness of the hallway. I proceed to walk down the small hallway and towards the living room, hoping to find my target there. My heart clenches in my chest as I see a curled up body, wrapped tightly around one of the spare blankets I had put away in my closet. I can hear the faint and soothing sound of Ken's breathing and I debate whether I should wake him up or leave him here for the night.  
  
It seems my legs had decided for me. Slowly, I creep towards the couch and I kneel over my boyfriend's sleeping figure. It takes me quite a while to move my eyes away from his peaceful face; I see him like this every night, yet I can never get tired of looking at him. It just goes to show how beautiful he is.  
  
After a long moment of just staring, I finally place my left hand on his shoulder to shake him lightly. "Ken," I whisper, softly, lovingly. He doesn't respond. I shake him again, putting a bit more pressure on his shoulder. "Ken," I whisper more loudly.  
  
It's weird how I can easily compare his awakening to that of a newborn puppy, stretching out its tiny limbs and letting out a long yawn. As if on cue, my boyfriend lifts his right arm to stretch above his head and promptly yawns, smacking his lips together and opening his eyes to face me. He blinks a few more times before I move my head closer to brush my lips over the tip of his nose. His eyes stop blinking and widen when I smile and proceed to cover his soft, pliant lips with mine.  
  
And when I move my lips away from his to stare down into his eyes, I realize what I should be saying. "I'm sorry I avoided you today, Ken," I whisper, gruffly, as I rest my lips on his forehead and take in his enticing scent.  
  
There is a moment of silence that follows my unexpected apology, before Ken speaks up as well. "I'm sorry for screwing up, again," he says softly, nuzzling my neck and leaving a trail of kisses across my collar bone.  
  
With that said, I move my head away from his reluctantly to stand up and lift his slumped body into my arms. I really can't stand a night without Ken sleeping by my side.  
  
...To Be Continued.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: o_o This chapter didn't really resolve anything except for their tiny spat the night before. I'm sorry there wasn't much humour here, but I promise there will be more in the next chapter! Hopefully, I can post the next part soon. Heh... Sorry for the delay, everyone.  
  
Review/comments, please? 


End file.
